Beautiful Nightmare
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/For "100 Love Story For SasuHina"/Apa kau pernah mengalami mimpi yang sama berkali-kali?/Aku Hinata. Gadismu/Dia sedang terpengaruh mimpi, atau ada di alam mimpi?/Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku/Aku memilihmu, Hinata/Selamat datang ke duniamu yang baru, Sasuke-kun … yang bodoh/RnR?


**Beautiful Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu mengapa dia bisa sampai di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh warna putih itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi dan dia juga tidak tahu di mana kini ia berada. Yang dia tahu, lantai putih itu terasa begitu dingin di kakinya yang telanjang. Dan yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanyalah pergi dari ruangan apa pun ini.

Hanya lebih seperti insting; di saat kau berada di tempat yang tidak kauketahui, ada semacam harapan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya. Dan karena itu Sasuke berlari. Berharap segera menemukan pintu keluar. Ia berlari terus dan terus, hingga ia menyadari kalau ruangan putih itu tak memiliki tepi—tak ada pintu keluar.

Di saat kakinya sudah lelah dan napasnya terasa semakin sesak; membuat tubuhnya terasa limbung dan terjatuh, bola mata gelapnya menangkap sebuah bayangan di kejauhan. Saat itulah sebuah harapan mendadak muncul dan memberikannya kekuatan untuk berlari—menuju ke arah bayangan itu berada.

Butuh waktu yang terasa seperti berjam-jam untuk bisa sampai menuju bayangan itu. Di sana, seorang gadis bermata pucat menatapnya dalam diam. Sasuke terpaku. Dengan rambut gelap panjang gadis itu, kulitnya yang seputih susu dan pahatan wajahnya yang menawan, gadis itu sungguh-sungguh cantik … seperti bidadari.

Seketika, segelintir pertanyaan merasuki Sasuke. Siapa gadis itu? Mengapa dia ada di sini? Apa yang dia lakukan? Tahukah dia jalan keluar dari tempat ini?

Perlahan, Sasuke kembali melangkah, semakin mendekati gadis itu. Tetapi sebelum dia sampai, gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Lalu ruangan itu berguncang. Susah payah Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya, tetapi dia tidak berhasil saat ruangan putih itu sungguh-sungguh runtuh. Dan sebelum semuanya menghilang, Sasuke sempat melihat gadis itu menggumamkan namanya; _Sasuke Uchiha_.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto. Ide fanfiksi ini berasal dari Minatsuki Heartnet. Saya tidak meraih keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini selain hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Rush, Typo(s) dan banyak kekurangan lainnya**

**For: 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau pernah mengalami mimpi yang sama berkali-kali?"

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa dia harus mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada Naruto yang semenjak tadi menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" yang semenjak tadi dilontarkannya.

"Apa pertanyaanmu ini ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku tadi?"

Sasuke sudah tahu, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Naruto pasti akan melontarkan pertanyaan lain. Tetapi dia sudah terlanjur bertanya; lagi pula, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bisa menceritakan apa yang berputar-putar di pikirannya.

"Pokoknya jawab saja pertanyaanku dulu!"

Naruto menatapnya seolah tidak yakin. Tetapi akhirnya dia nyengir. "Aku sering memipikan Sakura—berkali-kali," jawabnya.

"Aku tahu itu!" Sasuke terdengar kecewa. Dia memang sudah tahu —dan sepertinya seluruh dunia juga sudah tahu— kalau Naruto begitu menyukai Sakura. Hanya saja gadis itu tidak pernah menaruh perhatian padanya; dia lebih menyukai Sasuke. Cinta segitiga yang merepotkan—Sasuke terlalu malas mengingatnya. "Maksudku bukan mimpi yang seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Pokoknya bukan mimpi yang begitu kauharapkan selalu hadir tiap malam. Sejenis mimpi buruk yang membingungkan. Atau mungkin mimpi yang terlihat seperti … pertanda?"

"Pertanda? Maksudnya?" Naruto menautkan alis. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke mendesah. Dia sudah tahu, Naruto tidak mungkin mengerti—bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. "Tadi malam dan beberapa malam sebelumnya aku memimpikan hal yang sama," Sasuke memulai kisahnya, "aku tersesat di sebuah ruangan yang hanya dipenuhi warna putih. Aku tak tahu ruang apa itu. Dan di saat aku terjatuh karena kelelahan mencari jalan keluar, aku melihat sebuah bayangan, yang selanjutnya kuketahui merupakan bayangan seorang gadis."

"Gadis katamu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam—dia benci ceritanya diputus, tetapi akhirnya, dia mengangguk juga. "Gadis itu begitu cantik. Dia memiliki mata pucat yang aneh, rambut gelap—mungkin biru tua— yang panjang dan begitu sesuai dengan pahatan wajahnya yang sempurna. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan senyumnya. Dan yang teraneh, setelah dia tersenyum ruangan itu hancur, dan sebelum mimpiku berakhir, aku sempat melihatnya menggumamkan namaku."

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis dan kemudian memimpikannya?" selidik Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku sangat yakin belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya," sahutnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Lalu gadis itu siapa?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto malas. "Aku tidak tahu!"

Naruto kemudian terdiam. Alisnya bertaut. Dia tengah berpikir. Kemudian menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas. "Kupikir, mungkin itu hanya semacam mimpi biasa? Mimpi kosong yang tidak punya makna?"

"Tapi aku memimpikannya berulang kali. Apakah mimpi kosong akan selalu berulang?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku selalu memimpikan hal yang setelah bangun tidak pernah bisa kuingat lagi. Tapi aku yakin, mimpiku selalu berubah setiap malam."

"Karena itu aku berkeyakinan mimpi ini semacam pertanda."

"Pertanda bahwa kau akan bertemu dengan gadis yang ada di mimpimu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak yakin gadis secantik itu nyata."

"Secantik apa pun dia, Sakura pasti tetap yang tercantik!" seru Naruto.

Tetapi Sasuke tak lagi mendengarkan ocehan Naruto. Dia sudah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan mimpinya dan mengingat wajah cantik gadis itu. Apa pun yang dilakukannya, Sasuke tak pernah bisa menghapus senyum manis gadis itu dari kepalanya. Mungkinkah Sasuke jatuh cinta pada gadis dalam mimpi itu?

Sasuke menggeleng. Tetapi dalam hati, dia berharap akan bertemu gadis itu lagi saat dia tertidur nanti malam.

**.**

**.**

Entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa berada di taman bunga yang begitu indah itu. Pemuda itu menatap sekeliling, padahal seingatnya sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur, tapi bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya itu tumbuh begitu subur layaknya musim semi.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

Seketika pemuda itu berpaling saat menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Di kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, seorang gadis tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat begitu serasi dengan kecantikan bunga di sekelilingnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Menurutmu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat siapa gadis itu. Tapi tidak ada yang muncul di pikirannya. Jadi dia menggeleng.

"Aku Hinata. Gadismu."

_Gadismu_.

Kata terakhir itu berputar di kepala Sasuke. Apa maksudnya? Apakah sebelumnya mereka sudah saling mengenal?

"Kau yang memanggilku, Sasuke-_kun_. Karena itu aku ada di sini."

Kapan? Bagaimana?

Gadis itu berdiri. Rambut biru tuanya mengalun lembut tertiup angin. Perlahan dia melangkah, mendekati pemuda itu, menyentuh telapak tangannya. "Aku di sini, karena permintaanmu. Dan aku akan selalu ada di sini selama kau menginginkanku."

Sasuke bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar saat gadis itu mengecupnya. Dia mengerjap berkali-kali. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Dan seperti sihir, Sasuke mengangguk―tanpa sempat memikirkan lebih jauh maksud semua yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Matanya yang tadi sempat terbuka ditutupnya kembali saat menyadari keberadaan sinar yang sempat membuatnya kaget. Lalu perlahan mengerjap, dan membuka mata itu sungguh-sungguh. Telapak tangannya dia gunakan untuk meminimalisir cahaya yang tertuju langsung ke wajahnya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau tidak sekolah, heh?"

Sekolah?

Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Di depannya, seorang pemuda yang berusia sedikit lebih tua darinya menatapnya dengan serius.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun terlambat, Sasuke!"

Terlambat?

Otak itu memproses setiap detail di sekitarnya. Orang di depannya itu Itachi―kakaknya. Dan sekolah … terlambat…. Astaga!

Seketika pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Menatap jam di dindingnya. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa menarik tubuhnya, meraih handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi sambil menggerutu karena tidak dibangunkan lebih awal.

Itachi yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Dari tadi aku sudah membangunkanmu. Tapi kau seperti mati, tak bergerak sama sekali. Mimpi apa, sih?" sahutnya setengah berteriak, lalu langkah kakinya menghilang begitu saja.

Sementara Sasuke yang sibuk membersihkan dirinya itu mendecih. Berusaha mengingat mimpi apa dia tadi hingga begitu sulit terbangun. Dan seketika sebuah senyum tersampir di bibirnya. Dia memimpikan gadis itu … Hinata?

**.**

**.**

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat, _Teme_."

Naruto menaruh nampan berisi ramen dan sebuah minuman kaleng di atas mejanya yang tepat berada di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat asik menekuni sebuah buku tebal yang Naruto sendiri tidak tertarik berisi apa.

"Hn."

"Ck. Tidak ada kosa kata lain apa?"

Naruto memutar bola mata. Tapi selanjutnya dengan cuek dia melahap isi mangkuk ramennya, mengabaikan Sasuke sama sekali. Setidaknya hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Aku memimpikannya lagi."

Naruto mengerutkan kening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengingat maksud pemuda itu. "Ah, ya, gadis itu? Mimpi yang sama, heh?"

Sasuke menaruh buku tebalnya di atas meja, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Gadis yang sama; dalam mimpi yang berbeda."

"Mimpi yang berbeda?"

"Di sebuah taman yang indah. Hinata―namanya."

"Wow! Kalian berkenalan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Membayangkan wajah cantik gadis itu. Sentuhan tangannya. Dia benar-benar terasa nyata tadi malam.

"Hinata, ya? Suatu tempat yang hangat?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Naruto menghirup sisa kuah di mangkuknya hingga tandas. Mengelap mulutnya yang kotor dengan punggung tangan, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak merasa pernah mengenal seseorang dengan nama itu."

_Tentu saja. Karena Hinata adalah gadis Sasuke―bukan Naruto._

Sasuke mendapati dirinya sendiri terkejut dengan pikirannya barusan. Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan mudahnya berpikir kalau gadis itu adalah _gadisnya_. Padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan.

"_Aku Hinata. Gadismu."_

Tapi ucapan gadis itu terngiang lagi di telinganya. Gadis itu sendiri yang menyatakan kalau dia adalah milik Sasuke. Dan dia terasa begitu nyata di mimpinya. Sesaat kemudian pemuda itu memejamkan mata, membayangkan senyuman yang terukir di bibir gadis itu.

"Aku ingin memimpikannya lagi malam ini."

Dan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu―menganggap gumaman Sasuke sebagai angin lalu.

**.**

**.**

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?"

Gadis itu ada di kursi taman yang sama. Duduk memeluk lutut. Menangis, sendirian. Saat lingkar lavendernya menatap Sasuke, dengan segera dia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!" Susah payah gadis itu memanggil namanya.

Seketika Sasuke mendekat. Menepuk kepala gadis itu, dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa menangis?" Pemuda itu takjub sendiri dengan nada bicaranya yang begitu lembut. Biasanya dia tidak pernah sepeduli ini.

Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke. Mendekapnya. "Ja-ja-jangan tinggalkan a-aku," cicitnya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Ka-kau melakukannya ta-tadi!" Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku kira kau tidak akan kembali."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Kapan dia meninggalkan gadis itu? Seketika sekelebat bayangan muncul―Itachi, Naruto, sekolah. Ah, apa dia tadi tertidur dan bermimpi tentang banyak hal?

"Sepertinya tadi aku tertidur," Sasuke berkata lamat-lamat, "di bawah pohon Sakura besar di sana."

Hinata melirik direksi yang Sasuke tunjuk, kemudian menarik napas dengan susah payah. "Tertidur?"

Bimbang, Sasuke mengangguk. Dia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan. Tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum tipis, menggerakkan tangannya menghapus air mata di pipi gadis itu. "Aku bermimpi banyak hal, kau tahu? Begitu ramai. Begitu … kompleks?"

Hinata mengerjap, sebelum matanya melebar. Sebuah senyum muncul di bibir mungilnya. "Oh, ya? Ceritakan padaku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan detik selanjutnya Sasuke mengangguk dan menceritakan segala _mimpi_ yang dia alami. Merasa bingung sendiri saat menyadari _mimpi_ itu begitu nyata. Bahkan lebih nyata dari dunia di mana dia berada saat ini.

**.**

**.**

"Apa Sasuke sakit?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu saat Mikoto―ibunya―bertanya.

"Keningnya tidak panas." Pemuda itu menghela napas. "Akhir-akhir ini dia begitu suka tidur."

"Mungkin dia lelah," sahut Fugaku yang juga sedang berada di sana, menyimak percakapan anak dan istrinya.

"Yah, mungkin persiapan ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas membuatnya mudah lelah. Kalau begitu, biarkan dia istirahat saja dulu hari ini."

Itachi mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan ibunya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan, _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_."

Fugaku dan Mikoto mengangguk. Membiarkan Itachi meraih ranselnya, sebelum melesat ke halaman depan dan menghilang di balik pagar.

"Tidak biasanya Sasuke menjadi pemalas."

Mikoto mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan suaminya.

"Aku akan mencoba membangunkannya," ucap ibu dari Sasuke itu. "Sebaiknya kau juga bersiap berangkat kerja, Sayang."

Fugaku meraih gelas teh di hadapannya. Menegaknya hingga habis. Lalu berdiri. Menyempatkan diri mengecup kening istrinya, tersenyum sekilas, lalu turut pergi―meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke."

Mikoto membelai lembut rambut anaknya yang tengah terlelap itu. Ini sudah tengah hari, dan Sasuke tidak juga terbangun. Dia tidak biasanya begini.

Pelan tapi pasti, mata kelam itu terbuka. Mengerjap sesaat. Sebelum berucap pelan, "_Kaa-san_?"

Mikoto tersenyum. "Kau tidur terus dari tadi. Membuat kami khawatir saja."

Kami? Ah, pasti maksudnya Itachi dan juga ayahnya.

Lalu seketika sebuah kenyataan menghantam pikirannya. "_Kaa-san_? Ini di mana?"

Mikoto mengerutkan kening. Lalu tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja di kamarmu, Sasuke. Di mana lagi kau tidur, hm? Sepertinya kau masih terpengaruh mimpi."

Terpengaruh mimpi?

"Ya sudah. Kau bangun, mandi, dan turunlah untuk sarapan―" Mikoto melirik jam dinding, "―atau makan siang. Terserahlah. _Kaa-san_ tunggu, oke?"

Tidak menunggu Sasuke mengangguk. Mikoto sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang merasakan pening menghantam kepalanya.

Dia sedang terpengaruh mimpi, atau ada di alam mimpi?

Yang mana yang benar? Yang mana yang mimpi?

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Pasti sekarang adalah mimpi. Karena di dunianya sana, Hinata adalah kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

Siang itu, Naruto datang. Membawa beberapa cup ramen instan.

"Kupikir kau sakit, karena itu aku datang. Tidak biasanya kau tidak masuk sekolah."

Sasuke mengabaikan nada khawatir dari sahabatnya itu. Dia memilih melirik ramen instan yang Naruto berikan. "Kenapa kau malah membawakan aku ramen?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Karena hanya itu yang kupunya!"

Mikoto yang datang membawa cemilan dan dua gelas jus tertawa kecil. "Kau baik sekali, Naruto. Meski ramen instan tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Kaudengar itu."

Naruto nyengir.

"Tapi, Sasuke, kau juga harusnya berterima kasih pada temanmu. Naruto sudah cukup baik hati menjengukmu, membawakan ramen juga," ucap Mikoto yang melihat anak bungsunya itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hn."

Naruto dan Mikoto hanya menggeleng-geleng. Sasuke itu memang susah sekali diajari beramah-tamah.

"Jadi, kau tidak terlihat sakit, _Teme. _Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Sasuke bangun terlambat," Mikoto terkikik saat Sasuke menatapnya, "Santai saja ya di sini, Naruto? _Ba-san_ mau ke dapur lagi." Dan Mikoto pun pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

"Bangun terlambat? Jangan bilang kau memimpikan gadis itu lagi? Siapa? Hinata?"

_Memimpikan Hinata_.

Apakah gadis itu hanyalah bagian dari mimpinya? Tapi, kenapa dia begitu nyata?

"Seperti yang kuduga." Naruto menghirup jusnya hingga tandas. "Kupikir semenjak kau memimpikannya, kau jadi terlihat aneh. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rupanya si Hinata itu."

Dia cantik. Sangat cantik. Senyumnya, sentuhannya, suaranya―Sasuke menyukai semuanya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Bukankah aku melihatnya setiap malam?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan itu, _Teme_! Maksudku, dia di dunia nyata! Dia yang sebenarnya! Mungkin teman masa kecilmu?"

Dunia nyata? Sasuke menggeleng. Bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tapi untuk memulihkan kerja otaknya yang terasa kacau―meski Naruto menganggap gelengan itu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Yang mana yang nyata? Kenapa Hinata begitu nyata? Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan gadis itu di tangannya. Tapi Naruto dan _kaa-san_-nya, mereka juga begitu nyata. Yang mana yang benar?

"Menurutku kau harus berhenti memimpikannya. Semenjak memimpikannya kau jadi aneh, Sobat. Lagi pula, bukankah di dunia nyata ada begitu banyak gadis yang nyata? Mereka juga cantik-cantik. Sakura dan Ino, misalnya."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana?"

"Ya, tentu saja dengan cara _move on_. Pikirkan saja gadis lain. Dia pasti tidak akan muncul lagi."

Bukan. Bukan itu maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

Bagaimana … mungkin dia bisa melupakan Hinata? Jantungnya yang berdebar saat gadis itu menyentuhnya. Napasnya yang memburu saat melihat senyumnya. Tangannya yang gemetar setiap berhadapan dengannya. Dan perasaan gembira yang memenuhi dadanya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal itu dengan gadis lain. Hanya Hinata. Dia menyukainya. Dan tidak ingin melupakannya.

"Tidak." Pemuda itu bergumam.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku mencintainya―kurasa."

Naruto yang tengah melahap biskuit buatan Mikoto terbatuk. "Ka-kau bercanda? Dia hanyalah gadis dalam mimpi! Kau konyol!"

Tidak. Bukan. Hinata bukanlah tokoh dalam mimpi. "Hinata itu nyata. Kaulah yang mimpi."

Dan ucapan itu membuat Naruto menyatukan alisnya. Dia meraih pundak Sasuke. Menatapnya. Memastikan isi dari mata sekelam onix itu. "Kau gila!" serunya kemudian.

Sasuke memutar bola mata. Dengan kasar menepis tangan Naruto dari pundaknya. "Ya. Aku gila."

Sasuke memang sudah gila. Dia bahkan tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana yang nyata dan tidak. Dia tidak lagi peduli pada hal itu. Dia hanya merasa … dia menginginkan Hinata. Dia menginginkan sesuatu setelah sebegitu lamanya dia tidak menginginkan apa pun.

"Kalau disuruh memilih pun, mungkin aku akan memilhnya."

"Kau gila, Sasuke! Kau _benar-benar_ gila!"

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidur lama sekali."

Sasuke bisa mendengar gadis itu berbisik di telinganya. Sebuah perasaan hangat tiba-tiba saja menyeruak di dadanya.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan.

Hinata tersenyum. Sebuah senyum lembut yang memabukkan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata."

"A-a-aku juga, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu merona. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Sasuke meraih Hinata, merengkuhnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Hinata tersenyum. Dia menatap langsung ke mata pemuda itu. Tapi sekejap kemudian ekspresinya berubah murung. "Aku tidak ingin kau tidur lagi."

Bagaimana mungkin?

"Apa aku bisa?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Gadis itu menggeliat, melepaskan rengkuhan pemuda itu. Dia berjalan, mengambil satu tangkai bunga terdekat yang begitu cantik. "Kalau kau menginginkannya. Kalau kau sudah bertekad untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak ingin tertidur lagi. Kau akan bisa tetap di sini, bersamaku. Tanpa gangguan―mimpi sekalipun."

Meninggalkan mimpi yang selama ini menemaninya? Sepertinya itu mudah―selama Hinata ada di sisinya.

"Tapi―"

_Tapi?_

"―kau juga harus melupakan apa pun mimpimu. Membuangnya jauh-jauh."

"Itu mudah."

"Pikirkanlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Karena setelahnya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke sana lagi."

Tidak bisa kembali?

Pemuda itu mengingat potongan mimpinya. Ibunya, ayahnya, kakaknya, sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto.

"_Kau gila, Sasuke! Kau benar-benar gila!"_

Ucapan Naruto ―yang dianggapnya berada di dunia mimpi― itu berputar di kepalanya. Membuat Sasuke merasakan pening mendadak.

"Kalau kau lebih memilih dunia mimpimu itu, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke sini." Hinata menatapnya, matanya terlihat sedih. "Kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Tidak akan bertemu dengan Hinata? Tidak. Itu hal yang sulit.

Keluarga dan temannya atau gadis itu? Hanya itu pilihannya. Dia harus kehilangan salah satunya. Kehidupannya yang menyenangkan di sini, atau kehidupan penuh masalah di sana.

"Aku memilihmu, Hinata." Pemuda itu membulatkan tekadnya. Dia menyingkirkan semua bayangan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Semua digantikan dengan bayangan Hinata. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Dan setelah Sasuke mengucapkan pilihannya, sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Hinata. Sepertinya, Sasuke telah salah memilih.

**.**

**.**

Itachi memeluk pundak Mikoto. Menenangkannya. Menegarkannya.

Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang menyangka.

Meski Sasuke begitu suka tidur akhir-akhir ini, tidak ada yang pernah berpikir kalau dia akan tertidur selamanya. Tanpa sebab. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

"I-Itachi, ka-katakan ini hanya mimpi."

Itachi menggeleng. Dia semakin mendekap ibunya. Matanya perih, menahan tangis. "Tidak, _Kaa-san_. Ini kenyataan."

Orang-orang berbaju hitam sudah berkumpul di depan peti itu. Fugaku, dengan wajahnya yang pura-pura kuat melirik lagi peti mati yang menampilkan wajah Sasuke yang begitu damai, sebelum peti itu ditutup rapat.

Berdiri di barisan paling depan, Naruto menggigit bibir.

Harusnya dia tahu. Harusnya dia memercayai firasatnya. Harusnya dia lebih serius lagi melarang Sasuke memikirkan gadis itu. Harusnya dia bisa mencegah semua ini. Harusnya― Harusnya Sasuke tidak pergi.

Temannya itu tidak salah apa-apa. Dia hanyalah pemuda yang ingin merasakan cinta. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Mimpi itu … ternyata sebuah petaka. Dan Naruto tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

Di barisan paling belakang, dengan sebagian wajah tertutup selendang, seorang gadis menyeringai. Mata lavendernya begitu bercahaya saat peti itu diturunkan perlahan-lahan ke dalam tanah. "Selamat datang ke duniamu yang baru, Sasuke-_kun_ … yang bodoh."

Dan sekejap kemudian dia menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Fic ini sebenarnya buat SHDL kemarin. Tapi gak selesai. #nyengir**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
